Pour toi, ça à toujours été pour toi
by Belinat
Summary: Ariel et tant d'autres de sa génération ont énormément perdu pendant les deux guerres contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. La jeune femme et son groupe hétéroclite décident de remédier la situation par une solution radicale. Revenir dans le passé.
1. Chapter 1

Ils étaient tous dans la cuisine du 12 Square Grimmaurd pour mettre leur plan à exécution. Harry, Ron et Hermione faisaient toujours partis de ce genre d'aventures impossibles. George, Suzanne, Luna et Neville avaient décidés d'en être aussi. Drago et Ariel avaient suivi la tangente. Enfin, Drago avait suivi Ariel dans cette histoire de fou.

\- Ce sont tous les souvenirs que j'ai qui concernent Tom, dit Harry en mettant une boite au milieu de la table avec une vingtaine de fioles de souvenirs argentés. Il… il y a ceux de Rogue aussi.

\- J'ai réussi à cacher ça depuis ma 3e année, dit Hermione en mettant un bijou doré à côté de la boite à souvenirs. Je sais que tu connais la magie du sang, Malefoy. Si tu réussis à le modifier, il reculera d'un an par tour au lieu d'une heure.

Drago hoche solennellement la tête en sortant un vieux grimoire de la famille Malefoy de son sac. Ron, de son coté, met une amulette avec un P dessus.

\- Il appartient à la famille Perwett depuis des siècles, dit-il. Il protège des sorts vicieux qui joue sur l'esprit. Il bloque un doloris ou un Imperium, par exemple, mais pas un sort de découpe.

\- C'est de ça que Fred et moi… nous sommes inspirés pour nos boucliers portatifs, explique George avec un trémolo dans la voix en disant le nom de sa moitié disparue en posant l'un de ses boucliers sur la table.

\- Ça, dit Suzanne en mettant un petit livre rouge sur la table, c'est le calepin de tante Amélia. Il est petit, rétréci par magie. Il y a tous les comptes rendu de toutes les audiences du Magenmagot de 1800 à aujourd'hui. Ça sera pratique pour faire pression sur les Mangemorts de l'époque.

Neville met un assortiment de plantes séchées sur la table et explique à tous à quoi elles servent. Que ce soit pour des potions, des tisanes ou autres. Certaines sont des plantes de guérison, d'autres, des hallucinogènes, des poisons et bien d'autres choses.

Luna met une paire de boucle d'oreille en forme de radis sur la table.

\- La fée qui habite dans notre jardin a accepté de me donner quelques uns de ses cheveux. Ça augmente la puissance de l'être qui les a sur lui. Je les ai mis dans les radis. Je sais que ça a l'air ridicule, mais justement, personne n'essayera de te les voler si ça a l'air de rien, dit-elle avec un doux sourire.

\- Merci, Luna, dit Ariel en essayant de sourire sans y parvenir.

\- Tu es certaine que tu veux faire ça? Demande Drago à sa presque sœur.

\- Oui, dit-elle avec conviction. Vous avez tous bien plus perdu que moi, dans ces guerres. La seule chose que j'ai vraiment perdue, je la retrouverai là-bas. Je… je ne veux pas l'oublier, ni aucun de vous, dit-elle en les regardant tous les uns après les autres de son regard argenté. Personne à part moi ne se rappellera de ce qui c'est passé dans cette espace temps et c'est parfait comme ça. Harry, Nev, Luna et Drago, vous pourrez vivre heureux avec vos parents. Ron et George, vous ne perdrez pas Fred et Hermione, personne ne s'en prendra à toi pour ne pas être venue au monde dans une famille magique.

\- Mais toi, qu'est-ce que tu y gagnes? Demande Neville. Tu te rappelleras de tous. Des morts, des tortures, des horreurs que nous avons vécu ici. Qu'est-ce qui a à ce point de valeur pour toi?

\- Ton pire cauchemar est l'être que j'ai aimé le plus au monde, Neville, dit-elle avec un tendre sourire. Oncle Sev mérite que je fasse ce sacrifice. Et j'en ai envie aussi. Comparé à vous, dit-elle en regardant Nev, Harry et Luna. Mes parents ne m'ont pas particulièrement aimé. Je ne suis que le résultat d'une nuit où Sirius et Aphrodite ont oublié le sort de contraception. J'ai eu une belle enfance au Manoir Malefoy et mes parents ne m'ont jamais vraiment manqués, dit-elle en prenant la main de Drago. Je veux retrouver l'homme qui m'a élevée, je veux aider la personne qui a fait de moi ce que je suis. Je veux le voir heureux… au moins une fois.

Sur ce, tous se prépare pour le grand voyage de Ariel dans le passé. Ils avaient décidés quelle arriverait en Juillet 1976 et aurait tout l'été pour construire son identité et l'officialiser avant d'entrer à Poudlard en septembre. Une fois dans l'école, elle semblera une étudiante comme toutes les autres, mais elle utilisera ces deux ans pour se préparer le plus possible à la chasse aux Horcruxes et choisir qui elle prendra comme alliés. Hermione avait tout mis dans son sac de perles et Harry lui avait donné sa bourse en peau de moque. Ariel sera donc la seule à avoir accès à ses possessions.

Donc, tout l'été entre la Grande Bataille de Poudlard et le premier septembre, Ariel peaufine sa future identité avec Drago, qui connait les familles sorcières par cœur. Elle restera une Black, fille illégitime de Orion Black et Athéna St-Clair. Comme ils ont vraiment eu une aventure ensemble, a se tient. Une potion de révélation confirmera qu'elle est moitié Black et moitié St-Clair, sans être plus précise. Ça devrait suffire. Comme elle ressemble énormément à son père, Sirius, tout le monde ne devrait y voir que du feu. Elle aurait grandie dans le même orphelinat que Tom Jedusor, qui l'a détruit en aout 1976. Ariel serait une sorcière qui serait passée sous le radar. Comme elle n'a pas de sang de Moldu dans les veines, Poudlard aurait pris pour acquis que ses parents l'inscrivent d'eux-mêmes, comme un sur deux est encore en vie.

Le jour du grand départ, tous sont rassemblé dans une chambre au Chaudron Baveur. Harry avait regardé les vieux registres de l'aubergiste et savait que cette chambre serait vacante le 1er juillet 1976.

\- Tu es sure que tu veux faire ça? Lui demande Drago, inquiet. Tu peux encore changer d'avis.

\- Ma décision est prise, Dray, dit Ariel en lui caressant la joue avec affection. Je ne t'oublierai jamais, petit frère.

\- J'aimerais tant pouvoir te dire la même chose, El, lui répond le blond, les yeux embués de larmes contenues.

\- Ne pleures pas pour moi. Tout ira bien. Je ferai de mon mieux pour tout arranger. Je te promets.

\- Je n'ai jamais douté de toi, sœurette. Jamais.

La jeune femme passe dans les bras de tout le monde avant que Hermione ne lui tende la bourse en peau de moque bien pleine et le retourneur de temps modifié.

\- On se voit dans 22 ans, Ariel, dit la Gryffondor ébouriffée avec un sourire encourageant.

\- À tout de suite, lui répond Ariel sur le même ton.

Ariel respire un bon coup avant de prendre délicatement l'artéfact magique et de faire 22 ¼ de tours.

La jeune femme voit tout en recule rapide pendant une éternité et elle finit par perdre connaissance vers 1985. Pendant qu'elle est dans les vapes, le retourneur de temps continu de reculer jusqu'à la date programmée.


	2. Chapter 2

Quand elle reprend connaissance, elle est dans la même chambre qu'avant son départ, mais tout semble plus neuf et frais. Elle remet le retourneur de temps dans la bourse en peau de moque et se désillusionne pour sortir en douce de la chambre et descendre au bar. Elle sort de l'établissement sorcier pour retirer le sort de désillusion et revenir sur ses pas comme si rien n'était. Ses vêtements, à la mode des années Peace and Love, l'aident à passer inaperçue.

La jeune femme de 16 ans, qui avait prise une potion de rajeunissement permanente pour avoir le même âge que son père à cette époque, demande une tasse de café à Tom, le barman, et sort quelque noises de la poche de son jeans pattes d'éléphant.

\- Pourrais-je avoir le journal, s'il-vous-plait? Demande poliment Ariel.

Tom lui donne ça et elle souffle de soulagement en voyant la date. Le 3 juillet 1976. Elle n'est arrivé que 2 jours plus tard que ce qui était prévu. Ça ne changeait rien à leur plan. Elle avait l'été pour se construire une identité relativement solide.

La première chose à faire était d'aller s'ouvrir un compte à Gringotts. Avec la fortune des Black, des St-Clair et des Potter dans ses affaires, il serait facile de « convaincre » les Gobelins de faire comme si son compte existait depuis longtemps. Après presque 4 heures à choisir les modalités de sa voute à la banque sorcière et avoir expliqué en long et en large de quoi elle avait besoin à Gripsec, elle sortait ENFIN avec sa nouvelle clé et son chéquier Moldu de la banque.

Pendant tout l'été, elle se construit une vie prouvable. Ariel va passer ses BUSE au Ministère de la Magie et en ressort avec ses résultats plus qu'enviables. C'est pratique d'avoir un érudit comme simili père. Ses résultats sont si impressionnant que l'Héritier Malefoy lui envoie une lettre pour la rencontrer et discuter de son avenir.

Les yeux gris de la jeune femme brillent d'une lueur calculatrice en lisant la missive. Des Gryffondor se sont occupé de Voldemort, la première fois. Pourquoi ça ne serait pas aux Serpentard de jouer, cette fois-ci? Elle sait qu'oncle Luce est déjà un Mangemort. Mais comme personne n'est encore Marqué, il a encore l'opportunité de changer d'avis.

Quand elle allait se pointer à Poudlard pour s'inscrire, elle change finalement d'idée. La jeune fille commence donc la chasse aux Horcruxes avec son ancien tuteur une fois qu'elle lui a montré certains souvenirs concernant cet imposteur de « Seigneur » de rien du tout. Lucius embarque son jeune protégé dans le processus. Ils ont besoin d'un petit génie des potions pour récupérer l'Horcruxe dans une grotte. C'est donc de cette façon que Ariel fait officiellement connaissance avec Severus Rogue.

Ariel se sent immensément coupable de tomber amoureuse de l'homme qui l'a élevée. Mais elle doit avouer qu'elle ne s'est jamais sentit plus heureuse que quand le Serpentard avait fini par lui déclarer sa flamme juste après avoir détruis le dernier Horcruxe.

Une fois « Lord Voldemort » mort, incinéré et complètement disparu, Ariel avoue tout de sa vie à Severus. D'où elle vient, qui sont ses véritables parents, ses amis et son existence entre 1980 et 1998.

\- Et pourquoi c'est toi qui a fait ce voyage? Lui demande le Serpentard de 18 ans, en ce mois de aout 1978.

Elle lui explique donc ce qu'elle a dit à Neville avant de partir.

\- Tu veux dire que tu as fait tout ça… pour moi?

\- Pour toi, ça à toujours été pour toi, lui dit Ariel en le regardant dans les yeux.

Severus voit tant d'amour et de tristesse dans ce regard qu'il en a le souffle coupé. Il fait donc la seule chose qui lui passe par le tête et plonge son visage vers celui de Ariel. La fille d'une fille qu'il ne connait ni de Merlin ni de Morgane et de cet enfoiré de Black.

Quand la nouvelle est relayée dans les journaux, presque tout le monde magique Britannique est sur le cul. Des Serpentard! Ce sont des Serpentard qui ont défait ce mage noir! Tout le monde croyait que c'est Dumbledore qui s'en occuperait, comme il l'a fait avec Grindelwald. De toute façon, se sont les Gryffondor, les héros, d'habitude.

Pendant ce temps, dans un grand Manoir de marbre blanc, un jeune homme de 18 ans chiffonne la gazette du sorcier et fout le journal dans le feu de la cheminée. Comment Servilus a pue faire partie de ceux qui ont défait Voldemort et PAS LUI?! C'est quoi ce bordel?! Ce gars était une vermine, un être insignifiant et une épine dans son pied depuis leur 1ere année! Ce petit Sang-Mêlé avait des meilleures notes que lui en tout à Poudlard, il avait l'attention de Lily, quoi que maintenant, c'est lui qui l'avait. Bien fait pour cet imbécile! Mais maintenant, il était vue comme un héro avec cette enflure de Malefoy et cette Ariel Black sortie d'il ne savait où. Au moins, il avait réussi à lui ravir la superbe rousse qui l'attendait dans son lit.

\- James, dit la voix de la rousse en question. Est-ce que ça va?

\- Tout va bien, Lys, dit James pour donner le change. Mais je dois aller voir Dumbledore pour régler quelque chose. Tu peux rester couchée, poupée. Je reviens.

\- James, soupire Lily. Tu sais que je déteste quand tu m'appelles comme ça.

\- Désolé, poupée, répond son petit ami avec un sourire provocateur avant de s'habiller rapidement et de partir vers le bureau du chef de l'Ordre du Phénix par la cheminée de sa chambre.

Dès qu'il arrive à sa destination, James regarde son ancien directeur et lui hurle au visage.

\- Comment vous avez pu laissé un truc pareil se produire?!

\- Calme toi et explique moi se qui se passe, dit patiemment le vénérable sorcier.

\- Ça! Crie le Gryffondor en prenant le journal sur le bureau et en le mettant sous le nez de Albus Dumbledore. Comment c'est possible que ces Serpents de malheur aient pu vaincre Voldemort sans nous?! C'est NOUS, l'Ordre du Phénix! C'est NOUS les gentils! Ils nous ont volé NOTRE gloire!

\- Ils n'ont rien volé du tout, James, s'emporte Albus en se relevant de son siège. Tu t'assois et tu te calmes où tu retournes d'où tu viens!

Devant l'aura de pouvoir du directeur de Poudlard, James s'exécute de mauvaise grâce.

\- Ils n'ont absolument rien volé, James. Ils ont tout les trois passé presque 2 ans de leur vie à traquer des bouts d'âme de Voldemort pour pouvoir lui donné le coup de grâce. Les jeunes messieurs Malefoy et Rogue, de plus que cette Ariel Black ont été plus qu'exemplaires pendant leur périple. Severus m'a expliqué le pourquoi il était resté étudiant à Poudlard pendant que M Malefoy et Miss Black parcouraient la Grande-Bretagne. Ils avaient besoin du savoir que renfermait la bibliothèque de Poudlard pour mener à bien leur quête.

\- - Et vous trouvé ça normal que Rogue ne vous en ait jamais parlé? Demande James pour mettre ce gars dans la merde.

\- Parce que tu lui en aurais parlé, toi, si tu avais sue quelque chose? Avec ma façon d'avoir géré ce qui s'est passé entre M Lupin et lui, je comprends tout à fait qu'il ne me fasse plus confiance, se désole le vieil homme. J'ai protégé Remus sans penser à Severus. Nous avons de la chance qu'il n'ait pas mal tourné.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous dit que ces trois-là ne sont pas aussi noir que le mage qu'ils sont défait? Ils n'étaient que trois, dans cette histoire, insiste Potter.

\- James, je ne sais pas ce que tu es venu chercher ici ce matin, mais je te suggère fortement de mettre fin à cette chasse aux sorcières stupide contre Severus, M Malefoy et Miss Black. Ils ont sauvé notre monde et c'est loin d'être avisé de ta part que te t'en prendre à eux, dit Albus en regardant son ancien élève par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

C'est donc plus que frustré que James retourne dans le Manoir de ses parents pour rejoindre Lily. Au moins, ça, Servilus ne l'aura jamais.


	3. Chapter 3

Le temps passe lentement, le calme et la routine reprennent leurs droits sur le monde qui n'a eu finalement qu'un bref aperçu de l'enfer que Voldemort aurait pu déchainer sur l'ile Britannique. Ariel, Severus et Lucius reçoivent un Ordre de Merlin première classe. Sev et Ariel terminent leurs études en potions pour l'un et en histoire pour l'autre. Ils se marient le même mois que James et Lily Potter sans même le savoir. Le couple devient aussi les parrain et marraine du petit Drago Lucius Malefoy. La jeune femme est particulièrement émue en voyant le minuscule petit garçon blond que Narcissa lui met d'autorité dans les bras.

\- Je sais qu'on en a déjà parlé, dit Sev, ce soir-là en prenant sa femme dans ses bras. Mais tu es certaine que tu ne disparaitras pas quand ton toi bébé viendra au monde.

\- Mon amour, je ne viendrai jamais au monde, dit patiemment Ariel en posant la tête sur son torse. Sirius et Aphrodite se sont rencontré pendant un raide de Voldemort dans un village Moldu. Et comme ce raide n'a jamais eu lieu, ils ne se sont jamais rencontré. L'univers n'aura pas à en faire disparaitre une pour se rééquilibrer, parce que je resterai à jamais la seule version de moi.

\- Tu m'en vois ravi, lui susurre Sev à l'oreille avant de l'entrainer dans un baiser de plus en plus passionné qui se termine en ébats du même type.

Une fois leur diplôme en poche, Severus et Ariel reçoivent une visite inattendue. Le professeur Dumbledore en personne est debout sur le pas de leur porte. Ariel se présente donc en bonne et du forme au vénérable sorcier et le laisse entrer. Elle lui sert une tasse de thé au citron et Albus est plus que surpris quand il entend de la musique de chambre comme musique de fond pour faire un peu d'ambiance.

\- Si vous me dites que vous aimez aussi le tricot, Mme Rogue, je crois que j'aurai trouvé la personne qui partage le plus fidèlement mes intérets, dit-il en riant.

\- En fait, c'est une activité qui me détend depuis toujours. Mais je ne sais pas faire grand-chose à part des écharpes. Mon pauvre époux en a bien plus qu'il n'en a besoin dans notre garde-robe d'entrée, dit Ariel en gloussant.

\- Tricotez-vous au crochet? Demande Albus avec intérêt.

\- Morgane, non! J'ai déjà tenté le coup. Mais je n'ai fait que gaspiller de la laine. Je me contente de mes bonnes vieilles broches en bois. Et vous?

\- De même, ma chère dame. Moi de même, dit Albus avec un sourire avenant et le regard pétillant.

Ariel et Albus discutent de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que Sev arrive enfin de Saint-Mangouste où il est technicien de recherches en potions de guérison.

Ce dernier est surpris de voir Dumbledore ici avec sa femme, mais lui offre tout de même les salutations d'usage en lui demandant poliment ce qu'il fait là.

\- Je n'irai pas par 4 chemins, jeunes gens. Je suis venu ici pour vous proposer les postes de professeur de potions et d'histoire à Poudlard, leur dit le directeur. Et vous seriez aussi directeur de Serpentard, si vous l'acceptez, Severus.

\- Pourquoi nous? Demande Ariel en fronçant des sourcils.

Surtout qu'à son époque, c'était encore Binns le prof d'histoire.

\- Et bien, depuis que Voldemort n'existe plus, grâce à vous, nous pouvons enfin garder le même enseignant de Défense plus d'un an, ce qui rajoute à la qualité de l'enseignement. Ça m'a donné envie de le faire pour les autres matières. En ce qui concerne le cours d'Histoire, extrêmement rares sont ceux qui choisissent ce champ d'expertise. De plus, Bathilda m'a dit grand bien de vous et vos compétences, Mme Rogue. Et pour vous, Severus, c'est Horace qui vous a chaudement recommandé. En fait, il m'a dit que vous auriez pu facilement le remplacer dès l'obtention de vos BUSE. Mais bon, comme nous avons certains critères à respecter, Horace a attendu que vous ayez votre Maitrise avant de m'annoncer qu'il désirait prendre sa retraite.

\- Vous voulez dire qu'il a attendu tout ce temps pour être certain que se soit moi qui le remplace? Demande le plus jeune Maitre des Potions que le monde ait porté.

\- C'est en effet cela, mon jeune ami, dit Albus avec un regard fier vers son ancien élève.

C'est donc deux mois plus tard que le couple Rogue intègre leurs cartiers à Poudlard. Ariel est surprise que ça ne soit pas dans les cachots, comme ceux de « oncle Sev » dans son autre vie. Sev lui explique donc qu'il avait demandé d'avoir un appartement avec le plus de fenêtres possible. Il sait très bien que son épouse adore la lumière naturelle. Ils ont donc tous les deux 23 ans quand ils donnent leur premier cours de leur matière respective dans le grand château de pierres grises.

Ariel est ravie de voir que son époux n'a pas du tout la même pédagogie, ou l'absence de pédagogie, que son autre lui à son époque. Sev a toujours adoré les potions et il réussi à transmettre cette passion à la grande majorité de ses élèves.

Ariel avait son petit succès auprès des élèves aussi pour des raisons bien différentes. Elle enseignait ce qu'on enseignait plus depuis que Binns avait été engagé, c'est-à-dire la culture, les coutumes et les traditions sorcières, leurs origines et le pourquoi de ces traditions. Depuis la reprise de certains rites traditionnels, Albus avait remarqué un baisse accrue de l'animosité des Sang-Pur les plus traditionnalistes envers les Né-Moldu qui choisissaient d'embrasser leur nouveau monde en pratiquant les cérémonies sorcières enseignées par Lady Black-Prince, dit plus communément madame Rogue.

C'était la façon qu'avait trouvé les élèves pour différencier les deux enseignants quand ils discutaient entre eux. Professeur Rogue était Severus et Mme Rogue était Ariel.

\- Il ne fallait que ça?! Se demande Albus en regardant un groupe de Serpentard et de Gryffondor se livrer à une bataille de boules de neige, rapidement rejoint par le professeur Flitwick et Mme Rogue. Engager ces deux jeunes gens a été l'une des meilleures décision de ma vie!


	4. Chapter 4

James Potter, père d'un petit garçon de bientôt 4 ans, Auror de sa profession et Lord Potter depuis la mort de ses parents après une Dragoncelle aussi douloureuse que foudroyante, faisait les 100 pas dans le bureau de son défunt père qui était maintenant le sien.

\- Jamie, qu'est-ce que tu as, par Godrick, à tourner comme un lion en cage?! Lui demande sa femme avec la petite main de leur fils dans la sienne.

\- Je suis allé à ma première séance du Magenmagot aujourd'hui.

\- Et… l'encourage à continuer sa femme.

\- Il était là, Lys! S'écrit son mari.

\- Qui était là? Demande le jeune garçon.

\- Servilus! S'emporte son père. Il est Lord St-Clair-Black-Prince! Tu te rends compte?! Cette larve est Lord! Et a trois titres! TROIS!

\- Papa! C'est méchant d'appeler les gens comme ça, dit le petit Harry, dans les robes de sa mère.

\- Je fais ce que je veux! Je suis grand et toi, petit. Je suis adulte et toi, enfant. J'ai raison et toi tu as tord. C'est tout!

\- James! Ressaisis toi! Pour l'amour de Merlin! Lui reproche sa femme en le fusillant du regard en consolant leur fils qui fait visiblement de son mieux pour ne pas pleurer devant le fou furieux qui a pris la place de son père. C'est vraiment l'image que tu veux que ton fils ait de toi?

\- Relax, poupée, soupir James en sortant du bureau. Il ne s'en rappellera plus le jour de ses noces!

Sur ce, Lord Potter sort en vitesse de son Manoir pour rejoindre l'Allée des Embrumes retrouver sa prostitué habituelle dans son bordel préféré. Il se défoule sur cette pauvre fille de 17 ans qui ne fait que son boulot. Si bien que Cristal boitera pendant des jours après que Lord Potter en ait fini avec elle. Il lui déboitera l'épaule gauche et elle devra voir un Médicomage pour des blessures internes. Elle sera si amochée que son mac lui interdira de reprendre ce malade comme client. Ça sera la même chose pour toutes ses filles, d'ailleurs. Mais comme tout restera confidentiel après un payement plus que juteux, James Potter oublie vite cette pute et passe à autre chose et à une autre fille. Tant que le publique et sa femme ne sont pas au courant, c'est tout ce qui compte.

À Poudlard, tout va pour le mieux. Même si c'est Sirius Black qui enseigne la Défense, Severus fait avec. Il n'a pas à lui parler, sauf pendant les réunions d'enseignants. Pendant les repas, il s'assoit à l'autre bout de la table, à coté de sa femme.

Mais pendant les vacances du solstice d'hiver de 1985, on frappe à la porte de son bureau. Severus se lève donc pour voir qui c'est et il a la désagréable surprise d'y voir Black.

\- Salut, Rogue, dit Sirius. Est-ce que je peux entrer?

\- Tu as 2 minutes, dit Sev en faisant un pas de coté pour le laisser entrer.

\- Si je te corrompt, tu me laisses 10 minutes? Demande Black avec un sourire en coin.

Sev garde le silence et Sirius lui montre une fiole d'un liquide rouge carmin.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demande Sev en levant un sourcil, curieux malgré lui.

\- 10 millilitres de sang de loup-garou contre 10 minutes de ton attention, dit Sirius avec un sourire victorieux quand il voit les yeux onyx de son interlocuteur briller d'intérêt en regardant la fiole devant lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

\- Que tu viennes dans l'un de mes cours, explique Sirius. J'enseigne la Défense, comme tu le sais. Et je veux faire comprendre aux élèves que se défendre ou attaquer est bien plus que d'agiter sa baguette comme une danseuse de ballet agite une rose.

Severus ne peut le nier, c'est une bonne idée. Ils finissent donc par s'entendre sur la date et les sujets abordés pendant ce cours conjoint.

Le 2 janvier 1986, James entre dans le bureau du directeur de Poudlard pour discuter d'un projet de loi. Il a le déplaisir de voir Servilus en personne, invité par Albus. Moins de 5 minutes plus tard, il voit la plus belle femme qu'il ait vue de sa vie entrer dans le bureau. Elle a une robe en velours bleu nuit, cintrée à la taille, de longs cheveux noirs et épais qui lui arrivent aux fesses, ses yeux semblent être du mercure en fusion et son regard s'illumine quand elle regarde quelque chose derrière lui. Quand James se tourne pour voir ce qu'il y a, il tombe nez à nez avec Servilus. C'est pas vrai! Cette beauté en pince pour ce monstre?! Elle a besoin d'un psychomage au plus vite. Mais il s'étouffe avec sa propre salive quand elle ouvre la bouche et parle de sa voix sensuelle et envoutante.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée d'être en retard, Albus. Mon amour, qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué? Demande la jeune femme en se tournant vers Servilus.

\- Absolument rien, dit Rogue en posant un baiser dans l'intérieur du poignet de la femme. On t'attendait avant de commencer.

\- Merveilleux! Oh! Tu as un stylo pour moi? Je l'oublie tout le temps, soupire-t-elle.

\- Ariel, tu en as trois piqués dans tes cheveux, lui répond Servilus avec un sourire en coin.

\- Merde, j'ai l'air d'une vrai cruche maintenant. Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi?!

\- Tu veux vraiment une réponse?

\- Non! Surtout, ne réponds pas, dit en riant la jeune femme presque aussi attirante qu'une Vélane aux yeux de Potter.

Vexé de ne pas être présenté, Potter prend les devants et se présente lui-même à cette beauté.

\- Lord Potter, dit ce dernier en prenant la main de la jeune femme pour lui faire un baise main, mais elle la retire de la sienne avant que les lèvres de James ne la touchent.

\- J'avais deviné, dit-elle en fronçant le nez, comme si il y avait une mauvaise odeur dans l'air. Peut-on commencer, Albus? Demande la jeune femme, comme si elle avait hâte soudainement que ça finisse. J'ai un cours à donner dans moins d'une heure.

\- Mais bien sur, Ariel.

Ariel?! Ariel Black? La Ariel qui a fait parti du trio qui a vaincu Voldemort? L'une des femmes les plus riches, puissantes et célèbres du monde magique enseignait à Poudlard ET était avec cette horreur de Servilus?! James est dans ses pensées tout le long que dure la rencontre sur le proposition de Lord Crabbe de mettre sur pieds des orphelinats sorciers quand il aurait appris pour la véritable histoire de Voldemort ET de Ariel. À l'annonce de ce fait, James reprend ses esprits et écoute ce qui se dit. Alors cette fille est la sœur de Sirius et il ne lui aurait rien dit?! Le salop! Il allait en entendre parler. Mais il devait commencer par redorer son image aux yeux de cette beauté. Il sent sa queue le démanger juste à la regarder. De plus, aucune pute de l'Allée des Embrume ne veux le prendre comme client et Lily est si conventionnelle au lit! Il aurait peut-être du la laissé à Servilus et prendre cette créature de rêve, finalement. À voir les regards qu'elle lance à cette bête hideuse qu'est le seul Serpentard de la pièce, elle doit être une vraie tigresse au lit!

Une fois la réunion finie, il se présente en bonne et du forme à la jeune femme et perd son sourire quand elle fait de même.

\- Ariel Rogue, dit-elle à contre cœur.

\- Je ne sais pas si vous avez entendu parlé de moi, dit Potter avec un sourire qui se veut ravageur.

\- En effet, répond sobrement Ariel.

\- En bien, j'espère.

\- J'ai bien peur que vos espérances ne soient vaines, dit Ariel en haussant un sourcil. Votre réputation vous précède, Lord Potter. Et elle est loin d'être reluisante. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai un cours à donner.

Sur ce, elle embrasse furtivement les lèvres de Servilus, dit au revoir à Albus et sort de la pièce avec son dossier sous le bras.

Lord Potter regarde sa montre à gousset et décide d'aller faire une petite visite au parrain de son fils pour avoir des explication sur cette ancienne Black nouvellement Rogue.


	5. Chapter 5

Lord Potter est plus que frustré quand il sort des appartements de Sirius. Rien! Il ne lui a absolument rien dit sur cette femme. En fait, il ne lui a dit que ce qu'il sait déjà. Servilus et cette déesse se sont mariés il y a un moment, ils enseignent tous les deux à Poudlard. Les étudiants semblent adorer cette enseignante. Dans les couloirs du château millénaire, il voit Servilus et Ariel qui entrent rapidement dans une classe vide en se dévorant du regard. Sans hésiter, il met sa cape d'invisibilité qui ne le quitte pas depuis que son père lui a donné à ses 11 ans et les suit avant que Rogue ne jette des sorts sur la porte. Dès qu'il a fini, James réalise qu'il avait raison. Ariel saute sur son époux comme une lionne sur une antilope. Leur baiser et plus que sensuel et ils se déshabillent mutuellement avec fébrilité et impatience. Servilus agrippe sa femme par les fesses et la calle contre un mur de pierres pendant qu'il la pénètre sans ménagement. La jeune femme enroule ses longues jambes fines autour de la taille de son mari en s'agrippant à ses larges épaules. James lève un sourcil en voyant le corps bien plus avantageux de Rogue que ses robes de potionniste cachent à la perfection. Qui aurait pue croire que Servilus était plus musclé que lui?!

\- Plus fort! Exige Ariel en cambrant la tête vers l'arrière pendant que Servilus dévorait goulument sa poitrine offerte.

Ce que son époux fait avec enthousiasme. James sent son pantalon se sérer quand il voit Ariel griffer le dos musclé de son mari en enfonçant ses ongles dans la peau de son partenaire et celui-ci semble en râler de plaisir. Leurs ébats ne dur pas plus de 5 minutes, mais c'est suffisant pour que Potter ait besoin d'un sort de nettoyage avant de sortir de là.

\- J'adore nos petites vites entre deux cours, dit Ariel en se rhabillant d'un coup de baguette. Même après 3 ans à tous les jours, c'est toujours aussi… jouissif, dit-elle avant de ravir les lèvres de son mari en caressant son membre mou au travers de ses robes noires.

\- Je n'ai plus 18 ans, ma belle. Il faudra attendre à se soir pour le 2e round.

\- J'attends ça avec impatience.

\- Insatiable , lui dit Servilus avec tendresse.

\- De toi, toujours, dit-elle avant de lui faire un clin d'œil enjôleur et de sortir de la pièce pour son court de rattrapage pour certains futurs Lord et Lady qui sont restés pendant les vacances de Yule.

Mais voilà, Ariel n'atteindra jamais son local de classe.

C'est un élève de Poufsouffle qui se dévoue pour aller à la salle des professeurs pour savoir si Mme Rogue allait arriver bientôt. Le professeur Sinistra fronce des sourcils en allant voir son collègue Severus. En 3 ans d'enseignement, ni Ariel ni lui n'ont été en retard pour un cours. En quelques secondes, Dumbledore confirme les craintes de tous ceux qui savent que Ariel est en retard. Il ne sent pas la magie de la jeune femme dans le château. Bref, Ariel n'est plus entre les murs de Poudlard. Juste au cas où, des recherches sont menées pour retrouver l'enseignante. Mais elle n'est définitivement nulle part.

\- Rogue, suis moi, lui dit Sirius en se dirigeant vers ses propres quartiers.

Sans plus réfléchir, perdu dans son désespoir de ne savoir où se trouve sa moitié, Severus le suit sans rien dire.

Il voit Black sortir un parchemin et le poser sur la table basse de son salon trop rouge au gout de Sev.

\- Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvais, dit Black après avoir posé sa baguette sur le parchemin vierge.

Severus est plus que surpris de voir le parchemin vide, devenir une carte extrêmement détaillée de Poudlard.

\- Rogue, je te présente la carte du Maraudeur, dit Sirius. Elle montre tout le monde dans le château. Et quand l'un de ses créateurs le demande, on peut voir les derniers déplacements d'une personne en particulier.

Il repose donc sa baguette sur la carte.

\- Moi, Patmol, exige de voir tous les déplacements de Ariel Rogue pendant sa dernière heure au château.

Ils voient donc Ariel et Sev sortir du bureau de Albus, Ariel se dirige vers son bureau et retourne sur ses pas. Elle rencontre Severus et ils s'enferment dans une classe vide… avec James Potter. Les points de Rogue de crispent et il sert la mâchoire. De quel droit cet enfoiré c'était imposé à eux dans un moment aussi intime de leur vie?! Ils voient ensuite les deux amants se séparer et Potter qui suit Ariel comme son ombre. Devant la statut de la sorcière borgne au 3e étage, ils voient Potter se rapprocher de Ariel bien plus que la bien séance ne l'accepte et ils sortent, ensemble par le passage secret qui mène chez Honey Duck.

\- Qu'est-ce que cette ordure a fait à ma femme?!

\- Je vais aller chez lui, dit Sirius. Les protections du Manoir Potter ne te laisseront jamais entrer. Je vais te ramener ma sœur, Severus, dit Sirius en posant une main sur l'épaule de son collègue.

Severus est si affecté qu'il ne relève même pas l'excès de familiarité de sa Némésis de jeunesse.

Sirius débarque dans le bureau de James et cherche partout où il pense trouver son « ami ». Il passe devant une porte qui est habituellement fermée et s'arrête devant l'entrée pour voir ce qu'il y a dedans. Son souffle se coince dans sa gorge quand il remarque un corps nu et meurtri sur un matelas crasseux à même le sol. C'est un corps féminin de dos. Il y a des griffures, des morsures et des traces de coups de ceintures. Il y a du sang partout! Sirius reconnait tout de même la chevelure corbeau de sa sœur. Il se précipite donc dans la pièce et contourne le matelas pour la regarder. Elle a les yeux fermés et des sillons de larmes séchés barrent les joues pales de la jeune femme. Quand il passe doucement sa main dans les cheveux de Ariel, elle ouvre difficilement son œil qui n'est pas gonflé par un coup quelconque.

\- Papa, murmure la jeune femme en regardant Sirius dans les yeux. Tu… tu es venu me chercher.

\- Ariel, petite lune, c'est moi, Sirius. Je vais te sortir de là, ma puce. Je te ramènerai à Severus. Je te promets. Tiens bon.

Mais Sirius se sent alors aspiré dans l'esprit de Ariel juste avant de la prendre dans ses bras pour l'emmener à l'infirmerie de Poudlard.

Sirius voit alors défiler toute la vie de Ariel en avance rapide. Toutes ses vies. Celle entre 1980 et 1998 et celle entre 1976 et 1986.

\- Bon sang! Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait à ma fille, se dit Sirius avec horreur en prenant Ariel dans ses bras avec précaution après l'avoir entouré de sa propre cape.

Il utile son portoloin d'urgence et il se retrouve en moins de 5 secondes dans l'antre de Mme Pomfresh.

\- Pompom! Au secours! Crie Sirius en déposant délicatement sa fille sur le premier lit qu'il voit.

\- Part Morgane! Qu'est-il arrivé à Ariel?

\- C'est… c'est Potter, dit difficilement l'enseignant de Défense. Il… il l'a enlevé et il l'a torturé.

\- Sirius, vas chercher Severus, dit doucement Pompom. Je m'occupe d'elle. Vas-y.

L'enseignant de potions fonce à l'infirmerie et se sent complètement dévasté quand il voit le corps de sa femme. Il écoute les conclusions de la Médicomage d'une oreille distraite en regardant Ariel, les yeux dans le vague. Il y a moins de 5 heures, ils étaient ensemble dans cette salle de classe désaffectée avec cet enfoiré qui les regardait. Et là, il apprend qu'il l'a violé pendant des heures. Elle avait une hémorragie interne, que Pompom avait gérée. Potter avait introduit quelque chose en elle si loin et si fort qu'il avait défoncé le col de l'utérus d'Ariel et elle avait perdu les enfants qu'elle portait sans même être au courant. En tout cas, si elle savait qu'elle était enceinte, elle ne lui avait pas encore annoncé. Elle l'était depuis 5 semaines. Bref, si la magie n'existait pas, Ariel ne serait pas seulement stérile, mais elle attendrait aussi inévitablement la mort.

\- Je veux savoir ce que ce monstre lui a fait, siffle Sev en gardant la main de sa femme dans les siennes.

\- Tu es certain que tu veux savoir ça? Lui demande Sirius à coté de lui.

\- Absolument.

Black décide alors de tout déballer de ce qu'il a vue dans l'esprit de Ariel concernant cette séance de torture.

\- Quand… quand vous êtes sorti de cette classe, comme tu sais, il l'a suivi. Juste avant la statut de la sorcière borgne, il a tenté sa chance et a essayé de la draguer. Elle l'a illico envoyé balader en lui disant que de toute façon, il n'arrivait pas à la cheville de l'homme avec qui elle passe toutes ses nuits. Pourquoi tromper un basilique avec un couleuvre? Je ne fais que la citer, dit Sirius pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Et ensuite?

\- Il… il lui a dit que ce n'était pas normal qu'elle te préfère à lui, dit douloureusement Sirius en évitant le regard de son collègue. Il l'a stupéfixé et il lui a dit qu'il allait lui remettre les idées en place. Une fois chez lui, il savait que Lily et Harry étaient chez les Longdubas, alors il a profité de leur absence pour la mettre dans une espèce de chambre où seul lui peut entrer. La pièce était vide, à part un vieux matelas dégueulasse. La porte était ouverte, c'est là que je l'ai trouvé.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a fait, insiste Severus.

\- Il lui a arraché ses vêtements à la seconde où il l'a mis sur le matelas. Il l'a… il l'a violé en lui disant de dire qu'elle avait envie de lui. Elle lui a craché et visage et il a alors pété un câble. Plus elle refusait de lui dire ce qu'il voulait entendre et plus il était déchainé. Quand elle lui a hurlé qu'il était un monstre, il…

\- Il a quoi, Sirius? Demande Sev d'une voix pleine d'appréhension.

\- Il a pris son balais de Quidditch et… il lui a… Je peux pas le dire Sev. C'est… c'est trop horrible. Il y avait du sang partout! Il a presque tué ma fille! S'emporte Sirius en se levant et en marchant vers la sortie de l'infirmerie.

Severus comprend que Ariel a faire comprendre à Sirius qui elle était réellement. Il le rattrape et l'agrippe par le bras.

\- Premièrement, il n'est pas question que tu règles son compte à cette ordure sans moi. Et deuxièmement, ce n'est pas le temps de jouer au Gryffondor sans cervelle. Tu vas finir à Azkaban à sa place!

\- Il a presque tué mon bébé, Sev!

\- Je sais, dit Severus en le prenant par les épaules pour le ramener vers Ariel. Il a presque tué ma femme et la fille que j'ai élevée! Mais pour l'instant, le plus urgent, c'est elle.

\- Et dire quand dans les souvenirs qu'elle m'a montrés, Harry était si fier d'être le fils de cette ordure, soupire Sirius en prenant la main de sa fille de son âge.


	6. Chapter 6

Pendant que Ariel est dans un coma artificiel pour guérir avec le moins de douleur possible, Potter ne comprend pas ce qui se passe. Il peut voir devant lui, mais il ne peut rien faire d'autre. Il a l'impression d'être sur le manteau de la cheminée du salon principal.

\- J'imagine que tu te demandes ce qui se passe… mon amour? Demande la voix de son épouse. Je vais t'expliquer, « chéri ». Ça fait déjà un moment que je suis au courant pour tes petites escapades extra conjugales. Mais comme Harry était déjà au monde, je ne pouvais pas te quitter sans devoir laisser MON fils avec le monstre que tu étais devenu. Ou que tu as toujours été et que j'ai refusé de voir. Alors, j'ai cherché une solution de mon coté, explique Lily, que James ne voyait toujours pas. Je me suis rappelé de comment les policiers Moldus ont appelé le crime de Mr Rogue qui a tué sa femme, quand nous étions adolescents. Ils ont dit que c'était un crime passionnel. C'est poétique, n'est-ce pas?

Potter était littéralement en train de paniquer. Il n'avait jamais entendu la voix de sa femme aussi douce et pleine d'assurance. Elle lui parlait comme si il était un enfant particulièrement lent à qui il faudrait parler doucement, en détachant bien chaque mot pour qu'ils rentrent tous bien dans sa tête. Elle lui parlait comme lui, parle aux futures victimes de ses carnages sexuels.

\- Ce qui est génial, avec le monde magique, c'est qu'il y a plusieurs points communs avec le monde Moldu. Comme le principe qui veut que si il n'y pas de corps, il n'y a pas de crime. Je sens que mon époux va disparaitre juste avant que ses crimes, contre toutes ces filles, ne soient divulgués au grand jour. Bon, c'est vrai, je vais avoir une sale réputation. Mais les femmes comprendront ma situation. Elles savent que nous, les femmes, n'avons aucun choix quand le mari en décide ainsi. J'ai engagé un avocat, pour devenir la régente de Harry en attendant qu'il se sente prêt à devenir Lord Potter. Pourquoi crois-tu que je passais autant de temps chez Alice et Franck? Augusta a été d'une grande aide pour Harry et moi. Et moi qui voulais peut-être te laisser une dernière chance. Quelle idiote j'ai été! Quand j'ai vue ce que tu as fait à la femme de Sev! C'est ça qui m'a motivé à agir. Pauvre fille! Elle sauve le monde et toi, comme la merde que tu es, tout ce que tu trouves à faire pour la remercier, c'est de lui faire vivre cet enfer?! Ne t'inquiète pas, elle survivra, je m'en suis assuré. Et Siri la trouvé à temps. Bon sang que j'ai hâte de voir ce que Sev te fera quand je lui ferai comprendre où tu es quand j'en aurai fini avec toi! Mais en attendant, j'ai un petit scarabée à guider dans la bonne direction. Oh! Et en passant, James, ce n'est pas que je suis « conventionnelle » au lit. C'est que je n'aime pas la douleur. Si tu savais ce que Sev et moi on a fait à Poudlard! Soupire Lily le regard rêveur. C'est fou ce qu'on est flexible à l'adolescence! Elle a bien de la chance, cette Ariel d'être avec un tel Dieu du sexe! Enfin, avant que tu ne la massacres, bien sur!

Et puis ensuite, le silence. Potter se retrouve complètement seul dans le grand manoir de marbre blanc. Lily avait insisté pour que les elfes de maison aient toujours au moins un jour de congé pendant la semaine. Ils s'étaient donc entendu pour que chaque samedi, de minuit à minuit, soit le jour de repos de leurs serviteurs. C'était justement pour ça que James avait amené la pouffiasse de Servilus chez lui. Il l'avait presque tué, mais elle était irrécupérable de toute façon. Elle semblait ne vivre que pour lui. Cette fille était complètement folle d'aimer cette bête! Même Lily avait fini par voir quel genre de monstre Servilus était. Et Godrick que ça n'avait pas été facile! Mais il avait fini par réussir à les séparer. Sirius y avait été pour beaucoup. Il n'avait eu qu'à lui dire que Servilus était comme la famille de Sirius et le tour était joué. Il avait même réussi à le séparer de son petit frère, Regulus. Okay, Sirius et Regulus s'étaient rapproché quand Sirius avait commencé à enseigner à Poudlard et Potter croit que c'est cette Ariel qui l'a influencé sur cette voie. Ridicule! Mais le pire, c'est qu'il avait eu son héritier avec une femme qui avait couchée plus d'une fois avec cette horreur de Serpentard! Si il avait su qu'il prenait les restes de ce gars, jamais il n'aurait mis autant d'efforts pour la conquérir.

\- Severus, je suis venu dès que j'ai su, dit Lucius Malefoy, Ministre de la Magie de Grande-Bretagne en entrant dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Comment va-t-elle?

\- C'est de ma faute, dit Sev d'une voix éteinte, les yeux dans le vide. Si j'avais été avec elle…

\- Salazar! Sev, tu n'as rien à te reprocher, dit doucement Lucius en l'entrainant dans une étreinte virile. C'est cette pourriture de Potter qui est responsable de tout ça! Et crois moi, quand on aura mis la main dessus, ce n'est pas à Azkaban qu'il finira, mais dans les geôles du Manoir Malefoy.

\- Elle était enceinte. Il… il a tué nos enfants, Lucius!

Quand Lucius le prend fermement dans ses bras, Severus se permet enfin de craquer. Sirius était entré quelques instants plus tôt dans l'infirmerie avec un passager clandestin dans les plis de ses robes de sorcier. L'enseignant de Défense reste un peu à l'écart en ce disant qu'il devrait avertir Reg. Il est l'oncle de sa fille après tout, et officiellement son frère. Après avoir avisé Reg qu'il devait venir à Poudlard pour une urgence familiale, Sirius fait les 100 pas dans l'entrée du château en l'attendant. Le jeune zoologiste arrive enfin à Poudlard et se précipite vers son frère en voyant à quel point il semble stressé. Le jeune homme de 23 ans perd les couleurs de son visage quand Sirius lui explique, en gros, ce qui est arrivé à leur sœur.

\- Je vais tuer ce salop de mes mains, siffle Reg, les points serrés.

\- Tu vas devoir prendre un numéro, dit son aîné en le guidant vers l'infirmerie. Tout le monde aime Ariel. Elle n'est que bonté et patience avec tout le monde. Elle… merde, dit alors Sirius, le regard absent.

\- Quoi? Demande Regulus en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Quand je l'ai libéré du Manoir Potter, j'ai été comme… aspiré dans son esprit et je connais sa vie en entier maintenant. Et je sais qu'elle a un retourneur de temps dans ses affaires.

\- Et alors?

\- Et alors?! On va le chercher, je retourne en arrière et j'empêche Potter de l'attaquer. Voilà! Mais j'aurai besoin de ton aide. Tu te rappelles des cours de magie du sang de père?

\- C'est vague, mais si tu me laisses allé à la maison pour bouquiner dans quelques livres…

\- Okay, fais ça! Et rejoins dans mes quartiers dans max 3 heures. Tu auras le temps?

\- Si je sais ce que je cherche, oui.

Sirius explique donc à son frère ce que Drago a fait au retourneur de temps. Regulus a alors un sourire cruel en disant qu'il sait exactement quoi faire pour annuler le rituel. Ils peuvent le faire maintenant.

Sirius et Regulus s'introduisent donc dans les appartements des Rogue et trouvent la bourse en peau de Moque de Ariel. Ils vont ensuite à l'infirmerie pour se servir des mains de la jeune femme pour ouvrir la bourse et en faire sortir le retourneur de temps.

Une fois que les deux Black ont enfin le retourneur de temps, Sirius va reporter la bourse en peau de Moque où il l'a pris pendant que Regulus défaisait le rituel sur le retourneur de temps qui avait amené sa nièce plus de 20 ans en arrière.

Quand il a enfin fini, il retrouve son frère dans ses appartements et met le retourneur de temps sur la table basse du salon couleur bordeaux.

\- Et n'oublis pas, dit le plus jeune des Black. ON NE DOIT PAS TE VOIR! Même pas toi! Si quelqu'un le sait, c'est à Azkaban que tu pourrais aller et amener Ariel avec toi.

\- Je ferai attention, frérot, promis. Sur mon honneur de Gryffondor!

\- Mouais… laisse moi deviner, Ariel y était aussi, d'où elle vient?

\- Même pas, elle était à Serdaigle. Bon, 6 tours de ce truc, et j'arriverai à temps pour les attendre à coté de la sorcière borgne et stupéfixer Potter avant qu'il ne le fasse avec Ariel.

\- Et tu reviens ici avant que les 6 heures ne soient écoulées. Et n'oublis pas!

\- Je sais, on ne doit pas me voir, dit Sirius avant d'activer le retourneur de temps.


	7. Chapter 7

Dès que le monde arrête de tourner autour de lui, Sirius se désillusionne et s'élance vers la statut de la sorcière borgne au 3e étage. Il sort la carte du Maraudeur après s'être caché derrière une tapisserie et attend, la baguette prête, que cet enfoiré qui se dit son meilleur ami arrive. À la seconde où il voit le nom de cette enflure, il le stupéfixe et Potter tombe comme une pierre, toujours sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Ariel, elle, ne s'est rendu compte de rien et entre dans le local où elle donne des cours à la future élite de la haute société sorcière. Dès que la porte s'est fermée sur l'enseignante, Sirius métamorphose James en porte-clés à l'effigie de Serpentard, il sait que ça le ferait vraiment chier, et met la cape d'invisibilité dans sa poche. Il sort en douce du château par le passage secret pour que son double ne se doute de rien et le voit sur sa carte du Maraudeur. Sirius va donc se réfugier dans le 12 Square Grimmaurd où plus personne n'habite depuis que son frère s'est acheté une maison avec Évelyne Greengrass. Une fois avoir mis le porte-clés au milieu d'une des cellules des oubliettes de l'hôtel particulier des Black, Sirius met du sel autour de la cellule avec un peu de son sang. Comme ça, même si Potter appelle qui que ce soit, même l'un de ses elfes de maison, rien ni personne ne pourra le sentir ou l'entendre et encore moins le trouver.

Sirius défait la métamorphose sur Potter et ce dernier cligne des yeux pour s'habituer à la lumière des torches de la pièce.

\- Sirius, mon frère, où on est?

\- Ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça, enfoiré! Lui hurle Sirius au visage avant de lui coller une droite sur la mâchoire.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? Demande Potter sans comprendre ce qui se passe.

\- Ce que tu as fait? CE QUE TU AS FAIT?! Tu as violé MA fille! Tu as tué mes futurs petits-enfants et tu as démoli mon gendre!

\- Quoi?! Mais t'es complètement malade, Patmol! Je n'ai jamais violé qui que ce soit de ma vie! Et t'as même pas d'enfant!

Sur ce, Black prend violement le menton de son ancien presque frère et plonge son regard gris tempête dans les yeux noisettes de Potter. Il lui montre ce qu'il aurait fait à Ariel avant qu'il ne l'arrête. Quand Sirius sort de l'esprit de James, celui-ci vomit tripes et boyaux sur le plancher de sa cellule.

\- Je lui aurais jamais fait ça! C'est dégueulasse! Et ce truc avec… avec le balai, dit James avec d'autres haut le cœur. C'est immonde…

Et il vomit une fois de plus. Black lui dit qu'il le laisse là en attendant de savoir ce qu'il fera de lui.

\- Oubliettes moi, Patmol, lui dit précipitamment James avant que Sirius ne sort de la cellule. Oubliettes moi et on en parlera plus jamais.

\- Désolé, Potter. Tu es trop dangereux pour juste t'oublietter et te laisser partir. Tu l'as fait une fois, tu pourrais le refaire.

\- Sirius! NON! Me laisses pas ici!

Mais Sirius était déjà parti et monté à la cuisine en attendant que les 6 heures de son voyage dans le temps passent. Il retourne dans son salon à Poudlard exactement au moment où il était parti. Personne ne sait quoi que ce soit à part Potter et lui. En parlant de Potter, il décide d'aller voir son filleul et de discuter un peu avec Lily.

\- Dire que Harry était si fier d'être son fils, soupir Sirius en repensant aux souvenirs de Ariel avant son voyage dans le temps. En fait, Sev a toujours eu raison sur cet enfoiré de Potter.

Juste avant de sortir, il voit Ariel qui sort de l'infirmerie. Elle semble complètement paniquée, mais elle va bien.

\- Ariel, ma puce, qu'est-ce que tu as? Lui demande Sirius en la prenant dans ses bras.

\- C'est… c'est compliqué, dit la jeune femme.

\- Je suis certain que Severus sera plus qu'heureux quand tu lui annonceras, lui dit-il en déposant un baiser sur son front avec tendresse. Je vais être grand-père! Wow!

\- Quoi?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Demande sa fille avec incrédulité.

\- Je le sais, ma puce, dit-il avec une caresse sur sa joue dans un geste paternel. Tu n'as plus à me le cacher. On en discutera plus tard, d'accord? Je dois aller voir mon filleul. Mais je te promets qu'on en rediscutera.

\- Si… si tu veux, dit Ariel en fronçant des sourcils sans trop comprendre ce qui se passe.

\- Et n'ais pas peur, il sera ravi.

Sur ce, l'enseignante d'histoire de la Magie voit son père partir vers le Manoir Potter.

Mais par Rowena, comment Sirius pouvait savoir ça?! Se demande la jeune femme en rejoignant ses appartements, de plus en plus nerveuse.

Dans ses appartements, elle fait les 100 pas sur le tapis épais au milieu du salon en attendant que Sev sorte du labo. Il faisait les potions pour l'infirmerie. Au moins, Ariel sait que son mari sera fatigué et détendu pour leur discussion.

Quand Sev sort enfin de son laboratoire, il voit sa femme plus nerveuse qu'il ne l'a jamais vue. Même pendant la chasse aux Horcruxes elle semblait plus détendue.

\- Mon amour? Ça va? Demande le Maitre des Potions en prenant doucement sa main pour l'approcher de lui.

\- Pas… pas vraiment, dit nerveusement la jeune historienne. Je… j'ai besoin de te dire quelque chose de… de vraiment important.

\- Je t'écoute, ma chérie.

\- Je… Je suis allé voir Mme Pomfresh tout à l'heure. Comme tu le sais, ça fait quelques jours que je n'arrive pas à garder mes petits déjeuners, que j'ai des sautes d'humeurs et quelques autres joyeusetés.

Devant le silence et la concentration de Sev pour écouter ce qu'elle a à dire, Ariel poursuit.

\- Donc, je suis allé voir Pompom et elle m'a souri de toutes ses dents en ne me lançant qu'un seul sort de diagnostique, qui c'est révélé positif.

\- Ariel, je t'en pris, dit Severus en la regardant dans les yeux. Arrêtes de tourner autour du chaudron et explique moi ce que tu as. Peut importe ce que c'est, je serai là pour toi. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas?

\- Je… Je suis enceinte, souffle Ariel en évitent le regard de son époux.

Devant le silence de ce dernier, Ariel lève doucement la tête. Severus semble en état de choc avant que son regard de s'illumine de l'intérieur et qu'il la prenne dans ses bras avec force et tendresse.

\- On… On va avoir un bébé!

\- En fait, rectifie Ariel, hésitante, on va en voir deux.

\- Mais… pourquoi tu avais l'air d'avoir si peur de m'en parler? Demande Sev en prenant doucement les mains de sa femme dans les siennes.

\- Parce qu'on en a jamais parlé, répond Ariel en choisissant bien ses mots. Et d'où je viens, tu n'en as jamais eu non plus. Ce n'était même pas envisageable pour toi à l'époque… Alors je ne savais pas trop ce que tu en penserais…

\- Ariel, avant que tu n'arrives ici, j'ai élevé la personne la plus extraordinaire en ce monde. Et maintenant, je vais avoir des enfants avec cette personne. Comment veux-tu que je ne sois pas heureux de cet état de fait? On va avoir une famille à nous, mon amour! Si tu savais comme j'y pense depuis que Drago est au monde.

\- Sev! Drago aura 6 ans en juin. Pourquoi tu n'en as jamais parlé?

\- Pour les mêmes raisons qui faisaient en sorte que tu avais peur de ma réaction en me l'annonçant, j'imagine.

Cette nuit-là, Sev et Ariel vivent la nuit la plus passionnée de leur existence. Pendant ce temps, Sirius et Lily mettaient au point la « mort » de Lord Potter.

Sous Imperium, James allait se rendre dans un bordel Moldu et s'injecter tellement d'héroïne qu'il deviendra légume pour le reste de sa vie et la magie ne pourra rien faire pour lui. Sirius avait proposé à la mère de son filleul une petite variante de l'existence qu'aurait eu Franck et Alice Longdubas si Ariel ne les avait pas sauvé, comme tous les autres. Sirius était doué pour les arts de l'esprit et Lily était une déesse en enchantement. Elle allait faire en sorte que James soit à jamais prisonnier des souvenirs où il torture toutes ces pauvres jeunes femmes en particulier ce qu'il aurait fait à Ariel. Quand les Médicomages de St-Mangouste entreront dans la tête de Potter pour savoir ce qu'il a, ils le classeront comme délinquant sexuel dangereux, ce qu'il est déjà, et penseront que le souvenir de Ariel est ce qu'il comptait lui faire de façon préméditée. Ils le mettront illico dans la section des fous dangereux de l'aile psychiatrique de l'hôpital sorcier. Ainsi, devant l'incapacité permanente de son époux, Lily restera Lady Potter, siègera au Magenmagot et sera la régente de la famille Potter jusqu'à ce que Harry prenne la relève.

Le lendemain matin on pouvait lire à la Une de la Gazette du Sorcier :

La Déchéance de Lord Potter ou le début d'un nouvel air.

Très tôt ce matin, Lord James Fleamont Potter a été retrouvé presque à l'article de la mort dans une maison close Moldue dans le centre ville de Londres. Quand les autorités l'ont trouvé, après que son épouse ait signalé sa disparition aux Aurors, tous collègues de travail de Lord Potter, qui en est un aussi. Les autorités l'auraient retrouvé grâce à son amulette d'identification que chaque Auror se doit de porter pour une raison de sécurité.

« C'est une véritable honte! Nous dit l'un des Aurors dépêchés sur les lieux. Il avait encore la seringue dans le bras et le pantalon aux chevilles! Ce n'est pas digne de la fonction que nous représentons », dit un Auror dont je tairai l'identité.

J'ai aussi réussi à rejoindre M le Ministre en personne qui m'a accordé un bref entretient avant de devoir se rendre auprès de la famille de l'ex Lord Potter pour introduire Lady Potter au Magenmagot.

« Ce qui est arrivé à cet homme est une véritable tragédie, soutient Lord Malefoy. Les comportements délinquants de la sorte font énormément de ravages aux proches de ces individus. À cause du comportement de Lord Potter, il laisse derrière lui un fils sans père et une épouse sans mari. J'ai déjà exprimé à Lady Potter le soutien de la famille Malefoy à son égard et celui de son fils. Et je sais que tous les citoyens de la Grande-Bretagne sorcière sont derrière Lady Potter et ses proches dans ces moments de pur tourmente ».

C'est donc dans la journée que Lady Potter prendra les responsabilité de son mari qui est interné dans l'aile psychiatrique de l'hôpital sorcier.

Votre journaliste dévouée, Rita Skeeter.

Sirius repose son journal sur la table de la cuisine du 12 Square Grimmaurd avec un sourire satisfait. Le plan avait complètement fonctionné. Lily était une véritable Serpentard quand il le fallait. Il se demande bien pourquoi il les détestait autant quand il était étudiant. Il doit s'avouer qu'il a adoré jouer au conspirateur avec sa meilleure amie. Même Harry avait semblé soulagé d'apprendre que James ne reviendrait plus jamais à la maison. Pauvre enfant! Son père était tellement moins décevant quand il était orphelin, dans l'autre vie de Ariel. En parlant de Ariel, il faut qu'il aille aux nouvelles. Il sait déjà que Severus sera le plus heureux des hommes en apprenant sa grossesse. La perte des enfants l'avait tellement affecté, avant le petit saut dans le temps de Sirius. Il finit donc son café, envoie un patronus à Remus pour lui dire qu'il arrivera vers midi et passe par la cheminée vers son salon à Poudlard.


	8. Chapter 8

Pendant l'intronisation de Lady Potter par Albus Dumbledore, Président du Magenmagot, Ariel et Severus sont présent et représentent chacun leurs sièges. St-Clair et Black pour Ariel et Prince pour Severus. Tous confirment accepter Lady Potter parmi eux, d'écouter ce qu'elle a à dire, de la guider si nécessaire et de faire de leur mieux pour la communauté magique, comme l'exige leur position de Lord et Lady régnant de Grande-Bretagne sorcière. En fait, tous semblent soulagés que Lily remplace son mari. C'était un vrai merdier que de devoir travailler avec lui. Quand la cérémonie est terminée, Ariel part devant pour discuter avec Lucius. Sev se tourne quand il sent une main hésitante se poser sur son épaule droite. Lord Prince se tourne et semble se figer sur place en voyant son ancienne meilleure amie.

\- Sev, je suis heureuse de te voir, dit doucement la rousse aux yeux verts.

\- Je… Je dois y aller, je suis désolé.

\- Sev! Attends, je t'en pris! Je sais ce que James t'as obligé à faire quand il a réclamé ta dette de vie. Il t'a obligé de ne plus chercher à être en ma présence. Je sais que c'était SON idée que de t'envoyer dans la cabane hurlante à ce moment précis du mois. Il a menacé Sirius. Il a joué sur ses sentiments. C'est pour ça qu'il a su si rapidement où tu étais pour pouvoir faire semblant de te sauver la vie.

\- Ça ne change rien, Lys, dit Severus avec fatalité.

\- Mais oui, justement. Je suis la cheffe du clan et de la famille Potter maintenant. Je peux faire et défaire tout contrat que les Potter ont contracté avec le temps. Ça fait partie des privilèges.

\- Et? Demande Sev, méfiant.

\- Moi, Lily Rose Evans Potter, Lady Potter régnante, cheffe du clan et de la famille Potter, juge la dette de vie de Severus Tobias Rogue, nulle et non avenue, dit la mère de Harry avec un grand sourire.

Severus ressent quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui. Comme si une chaine, quelque part dans sa poitrine, se brisait.

\- Sev, acceptes-tu de redevenir mon ami? Demande Lily avec un regard suppliant.

\- J'en serais honoré, Lys.

Vivant visiblement une vague d'émotions intense, Lily saute au cou de son meilleur ami perdu, maintenant retrouvé. Ariel avait vue toute la scène de loin. La jeune femme se sentait aussi heureuse pour son mari que terrorisée à l'idée qu'il retrouve l'amour de sa vie, d'où elle vient. Mais elle sait qu'elle doit faire confiance à Severus. Jamais il ne l'a trahi avant. Pourquoi commencerait-il maintenant? Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne remarque pas que son époux s'est approché d'elle. Il la ramène à la réalité avec une légère caresse sur la joue en murmurant son nom avec tendresse.

\- Ariel, ma belle. Tout va bien? Demande Sev avec inquiétude.

\- Oui… oui, tout va bien, Sev. J'étais dans la lune. Mais ça va, merci.

\- J'ai une personne à te présenter, dit-il en lui prenant doucement la main.

Ariel le suit sans hésiter et se retrouve nez à nez avec la mère de Harry.

\- Ariel, j'aimerais te présenter Lily Evans Potter. Ma meilleure amie à Poudlard quand nous étions étudiants. Lily, voici ma femme, Ariel Rogue, dit-il avec fierté.

\- Mme Rogue, je suis plus que ravie de faire enfin votre connaissance, dit la jeune mère en lui faisant la bise à la française. Je tiens à vous remercier tous les deux, de nous avoir à tous sauvé la vie, quand vous avez défait Voldemort, avec Lord Malefoy. Et je suis vraiment heureuse de voir mon frère de cœur si heureux avec vous, Ariel.

\- Je suis heureuse de vous rencontrer aussi, Lady Potter. Je n'ai entendu que du bien de vous, dit Ariel en coulant un regard vers son mari qui la tenait possessivement par la taille.

\- Pas de cela entre nous, ma chère, dit Lily avec un sourire rayonnant. Appelez moi Lily, ou Lys, encore mieux.

\- Appelez moi Ariel, dans ce cas. Je n'ai pas vraiment de surnom. Il y a Sirius, qui m'appelle El de temps à autre.

Lily invite donc Ariel et Sev à passer au Manoir pour leur présenter son fils, Harry. Il se fait garder par ses deux parrains qu'il adore, Sirius et Remus. Elle explique que James et elle avaient longtemps hésités entre Peter Pettigrow et Remus Lupin comme 2e parrain pour leur fils. Mais comme Peter voyageait tout le temps, et c'est lui-même qui avait décliné quand ils lui en avaient parlé en même temps que Remus. Ariel est très curieuse de savoir ce que ce fameux Pettigrow fait dans la vie.

\- Il est archéomage, lui explique Lily. Lui aussi est fasciné par l'histoire, comme vous, de ce que j'ai compris, dit Lys.

\- En effet.

Quand le couple Rogue entre dans le grand manoir, un petit garçon de 5 ans et demi se précipite vers eux et s'arrête net en voyant les deux étrangers devant lui. Ariel est tellement émue de voir ce gamin en bonne santé, il n'est pas plus petit que les autres enfants de son âge, il semble être un enfant heureux et bien entouré. Ariel s'agenouille devant lui pour se présenter et essaye de ravaler ses larmes de gratitude en ne voyant pas la cicatrice caractéristique du Harry Potter qu'elle a connu.

\- Wow! Tu ressembles vraiment beaucoup à oncle Siri, madame, dit le petit Harry en la dévisageant un instant. Mais… Pourquoi tu pleures, madame?

\- Les hormones, c'est… ce n'est pas grave, dit Ariel en lui offrent un sourire chaleureux. Des fois, les femmes qui attendent des bébés dans leur ventre ont des réactions un peu bizarres, explique Ariel avec patience. Et si ton oncle et moi on se ressemble autant, c'est qu'il est mon grand frère.

\- Alors c'est toi, El! Oncle Siri n'arrête pas de me parler de toi, depuis que je suis petit comme ça! Dit l'enfant en faisant une petite distance avec ses bras. Il dit que tu es la personne la plus gentille qu'il connaisse, avec oncle Rem, bien sur! Ils ne seraient pas amoureux si ils n'étaient pas gentil l'un envers l'autre.

Ariel rigole devant l'enthousiasme du jeune garçon qui lui prend d'autorité la main pour la guider vers le salon où sont ses deux oncles.

Ce soir-là, Ariel est comme à son habitude, dans les bras de son époux dans leur lit. Sev sent que Ariel ne va pas comme d'habitude et lui demande ce qui se passe. C'est plus qu'hésitante qu'elle lui explique ce qui se passe. Que d'où elle vient, le Severus qui l'a élevé avait été amoureux de Lily Evans toute sa vie, de ses 9 ans jusqu'à son dernier souffle.

\- Tu crois que ici aussi, je l'aime encore, comprend Sev en resserrant ses bras puissant autour de son épouse.

Elle ne dit rien, mais il sent les larmes de Ariel sur son épaule.

\- Ariel, ma chérie, regardes moi, lui dit doucement Sev en posant un doigt sous son menton pour qu'elle relève la tête. Je sais que tu as aimé cette autre version de moi, et je sais qu'il t'a aimé aussi. De façon différente, certes, mais aussi fort que je t'aime, ici et maintenant. Je ne te cacherai pas que j'ai été amoureux d'elle dans notre jeunesse. Mais tout est différent, maintenant. TU m'as appris que ça pouvait être différent. Que j'avais le droit d'être aimé, moi aussi. Que j'avais droit au bonheur, la preuve, on attend deux magnifiques enfants qui grandissent en toi, dit-il en posant délicatement sa main sur le bas ventre de sa femme. Et il n'y a qu'avec toi que je veux vivre ça, ma puce. De ce que tu m'as raconté, l'autre moi avec plus une obsession malsaine pour Lily que de l'amour à proprement parler. Mais ici, dit-il en posant un baiser dans le creux de son poignet, et maintenant, en lui en donnant un autre, il n'y a que toi. Et pour moi, c'est parfait comme ça. Et ce n'est pas parce que Lily est revenu dans ma vie que ça changera quoi que ce soit, entre nous. Sauf si c'est ce que tu veux.

\- Jamais, lui dit Ariel en soutenant le regard de son époux. J'aime la relation que l'on a toi et moi. De toute mon existence, il n'y a qu'avec toi, que je me sens chez moi, dit-elle en se blottissant dans ses bras dans un soupir de soulagement.

\- Moi aussi, ma puce. Moi aussi.


	9. Chapter 9

Les semaines passent doucement et Ariel apprend à apprécier Lily pour qui elle est et non pour ce que tout le monde dit d'elle. Si bien que Ariel et Lys se voient plus souvent que Lys ne voit Severus.

Mais en ce jour du 3 juillet 1986, Sev débarque au Manoir Potter, complètement découragé.

\- Severus? Est-ce que ça va? Demande Lily avec inquiétude.

\- Plus ou moins. J'ai besoin de tes conseils.

\- À quel sujet?

\- Comme tu le sais, Ariel est enceinte jusqu'aux oreilles… et elle déteste ça!

\- Elle déteste être enceinte? Demande Lady Potter avec incrédulité. Mais elle a tellement hâte que vos enfants viennent au monde.

\- Ce n'est pas avoir des enfants qu'elle n'aime pas, dit patiemment le scientifique sorcier. C'est le fait d'être enceinte et tous les symptômes qui vont avec. Les pieds qui enflent et sont douloureux, les maux de dos chroniques, les sautes d'humeur. Et c'est pire depuis le mois de mai. Tu as été enceinte, Lys, je ne t'apprends rien.

\- C'est un fait. Mais qu'attends-tu de moi, exactement?

\- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour lui simplifier la vie? Qu'est-ce que toi, tu aurais aimé que Potter fasse pour toi. Pour que tu te sentes bien.

\- Des massages de pieds illimité, ça compte? Propose Lily avec un sourire e coin.

\- Idiot! Je n'y ai même pas pensé! Je lui ai proposé de lui en faire sur le ventre, mais elle ne veut rien savoir. Notre vie sexuelle est quasi inexistante alors qu'avant… c'était exactement le contraire.

\- Elle arrivait à te suivre?! Demande Lys, impressionnée.

\- En fait, c'est moi qui m'épuisais avant elle. Mais maintenant, elle ne se trouve plus attirante à cause de la grossesse et des changements de son corps alors que moi…

\- Tu ne l'as jamais trouvé aussi belle que maintenant, c'est ça?

Pendant que Severus approuvait, Ariel se vidait le cœur avec Sirius. En fait, c'est lui qui tentait de lui tirer les vers du nez.

\- Depuis quand es-tu aussi impatiente envers Severus? Demande son père en s'assoyant en face d'elle sur une chaise à l'envers dans sa cuisine à Poudlard. Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait pour que tu sembles lui en vouloir à ce point? Et c'est toujours vers la même date que ça se produit. Au début du mois de mai. Et cette année c'est pire que jamais. Peux-tu m'expliqué ce qui c'est passé à cette date?

\- C'est… compliqué, commence Ariel, assise sur le comptoir. Avant d'arriver ici, nous avons eu deux guerres contre Voldemort.

\- Je sais, oui. J'ai tous tes souvenirs là-dedans, dit Sirius en pointant sa tête.

\- Donc, le 2 mai 1998, il y a eu la bataille finale sur les terres de Poudlard. On a tous perdus quelqu'un.

\- Et toi, tu as perdu Severus, c'est ça? Demande Sirius en posant sa main droite sur le genoux de sa fille.

\- Non, papa. J'ai perdu oncle Sev. Ce n'est pas pareil. J'ai perdu la personne qui était un parent pour moi. J'habitais chez tante Cissa et oncle Luce, explique Ariel, une boule dans la gorge. Mais c'est oncle Sev qui m'a vraiment élevée. Qui m'a faite comme je suis. Qui a été mon guide dans ce monde de fou. Et quand j'ai vue mon mari discuter avec la mère de Harry au Magenmagot, je me suis rappelé à quel point j'en voulais à oncle Sev. Je sais que Severus n'a rien à voir là-dedans. Mais il… oncle Sev s'est laissé mourir pour tenir une promesse qu'il a fait à une morte! Crie Ariel, les larmes aux yeux. Il m'a abandonné pour elle! Pour une femme décédé depuis plus de 15 ans! Il m'a laissé toute seule dans ce monde en ruine pour une MORTE!

Ariel éclate donc dans des sanglots incontrôlables que Sirius essaye d'apaiser sans succès.

\- Si… si Voldemort ne l'avait pas tué, je pense que je ne serais jamais partie, murmure Ariel contre le torse rassurant de celui qui a été son géniteur dans une autre vie.

\- Je suis triste que l'homme qui a fait ce que moi, j'aurais du faire pour toi soit mort, dit Sirius en lui caressant les cheveux. Mais je suis vraiment heureux que tu sois ici, avec moi. Je ne me réjouirai jamais de la mort de qui que ce soit, El. Mais je suis heureux que tu te sois réfugiée ici. Même si c'est pour fuir la douleur.

\- Ce n'est pas très Gryffondor, de fuir, murmure Ariel contre lui.

\- C'est Gryffondor de survivre, ma puce. Et crois moi. Ce que tu as fait, avec Sev et Malefoy, il n'y a pas plus Gryffondor que ça.

\- J'ai failli aller à Serpentard, dit Ariel avec un sourire en coin.

\- Quoi?!

Une fois dans leur lit, dans la maison où Dumbledore était venu les chercher pour enseigner à Poudlard, Ariel s'excuse de son comportement auprès de Sev et lui explique pourquoi. Elle est désolée de lui avoir fait subir quelque chose qui ne le concernait en rien.

\- Ariel, ma puce, nous savons tous les deux que je ne suis pas cet homme, lui dit son mari en la regardant dans les yeux. Mais je peux comprendre ce qu'il a fait. Je ne crois pas qu'il ait fait ça pour Lily. Je crois qu'il l'a fait pour toi. Pour que tu vives enfin dans un monde sûr. Pour que cette version de Harry ait une chance de faire ce que le Dumbledore de ton ancien monde ait l'opportunité de faire ce qu'il doit. Ariel, ton oncle s'est sacrifié pour que TU vives. Lily n'avait rien à voir là-dedans, mon amour.

\- J'aurais aimé mieux mourir que de le perde de cette façon, murmure Ariel qui laisse couler une larme sur sa joue.

\- Moi aussi, El. J'aimerais mieux mourir que de te perdre. Je n'ai pas envie de vivre avec la douleur de ton absence, dit-il en lui caressant la joue du doigt. Mais on ne choisit pas toujours, ma puce. Et je sais que moi, j'aurais probablement fait la même chose que ton oncle, pour te garder en vie.

\- Ce… ce n'est pas du tout comme ça que je le voyais. Je…

\- On vie tous la douleur à notre façon, Ariel, dit patiemment Sev. Et ta façon de vivre ton deuil était de lui en vouloir de son départ. Mais maintenant que tu vois les choses différemment, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire?

\- Vivre, répond Ariel. Je vais vivre, pour lui et moi.

\- Et ça commence pour trouver le cadeau idéal pour ta filleul et ancienne meilleure amie demain pour son anniversaire, dit Sev avec un sourire en coin.

\- C'est vrai! C'est l'anniversaire de Luna, elle aura 5 ans dans 4 jours!

\- Oh! Et tu as contacté les parents de Hermione? Ça serait bien que tu le fasses avant que cette enfant ait son premier éclat de magie. Que ses parents ne soient pas trop pris au dépourvu.

\- C'est plus ou moins fait, lui assure Ariel. Lily et moi avons pris rendez-vous chez le dentiste pour Harry mercredi prochain.

\- Pauvre enfant, murmure Sev en se callant dans le lit, avec sa femme dans ses bras.


End file.
